


Diagon Dupery

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #632: Snape in Diagon Alley - Magical Menagerie.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Diagon Dupery

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #632: Snape in Diagon Alley - Magical Menagerie.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Diagon Dupery

~

“We have Crups.” 

Severus, eyebrow raised, surveyed the Crup puppies playing in the enclosure. “Too…exuberant.” 

The proprietor nodded. “More of a Kneazle man, eh? Well, we’ve a fine selection of them over here—”

Severus inspected them, shaking his head. 

“An owl?” 

“They have one.” 

“Something more exotic then?” The proprietor was getting desperate. “We have snakes, lizards, fish, even a Hippogriff—”

“Perhaps the Potters’ needs would be better served elsewhere.” Severus started for the door. 

“Potters?” the proprietor cried. “Magical Menagerie has what you’re seeking! I can make you a great deal—”

Severus paused, smirking. “How great a deal?”

~

Harry sighed. “I thought we agreed to stick to a budget?”

“I did.” Severus smirked as Lily Luna ran by carrying a Kneazle kitten. James Sirius led his new Hippogriff around the yard, while Albus Severus petted his new lizard. 

“You got everyone a new pet! You must have spent a fortune at Magical Menagerie.” 

“Not at all,” Severus replied as James climbed onto the Hippogriff's back. “The arrangement I worked out with the proprietor was quite reasonable.” 

“Arrangement?” Harry repeated. “Dare I ask?” 

Severus smirked. “Just some free advertising.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh, Severus.”

Severus’ smile faded. “Problem?” 

“Definitely.” 

~

“Magical Menagerie, where Harry Potter and his family fulfill all their animal needs…” Harry stared in horror at the sign in the window. “Severus!” 

“I suppose I wouldn’t have worded it that way,” Severus said. “But it’s essentially accurate.” 

Harry groaned. “This is why I never endorse anything. They always twist your words.” 

“You wish it taken down?” Severus asked. 

Harry sighed. “Sorry, Severus, but I do.”

“Very well. It should be no problem.” And, exhaling, Severus walked into the shop. 

When he exited, he wasn’t smiling. 

“Is everything sorted?” Harry asked.

“To a degree.”

Harry frowned. “Severus—”

“It’s fine.” 

~

Severus was hard at work in the lab when Harry walked in. “Are you coming to bed?” 

“Soon,” Severus said, distracted. “I just have one more potion to finish—”

“You’ve been working late for the past two week.” Harry crossed his arms. “This has to do with Magical Menagerie, doesn't it? Is this how you’re paying them for the kids’ pets?” 

Ignoring him, Severus continued working. 

Harry sighed. “I never meant for you to have to do this, Severus.” 

“It’s fine,” Severus said, decanting. “The children are worth it.” 

“You’re worth it, too.” Harry smiled. “I’ll talk to Menagerie’s manager.” 

~

“Merlin,” Harry said upon arriving home. “That man drives a hard bargain. Magical Menagerie should be renamed Diagon Dupery.”

Severus snorted. “Indeed. I’m suspect he was Slytherin.”

“He got me to agree to allow pictures of the kids enjoying their new pets to be published in the newspaper.” 

“Harry—”

“It’s fine.” Harry smirked. “I’m going to have Luna do it.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “But no one reads _The Quibbler_ …Ah, well done.” 

Harry grinned. “Thanks. Now, since you’ve been so busy brewing, I think you owe me your company in bed tonight.” 

Severus chuckled. “You drive a hard bargain.” 

~


End file.
